


Dancing For the Praise

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is a ex woohoo, M/M, Mafia Boss Lotor, Mafia Boss Shiro, Pet Lance, Smut, Sugar Daddy Shiro, Why Did I Write This?, idk what im doing, stripper lance, this fic will be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Stripper Lance AU meets Mafia Boss Shiro AU to make Pet Lance and Sugar Daddy Shiro fic. Lancelot implied in start. Shance through end. Not sure how dark this will get but knowing me it'll round out into something more fluffy even if it's angsty at the start.





	1. Abandoned and Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me, it's fair.

Branching out into other territories… to make friends with the competitors. 

 

Shiro hated the cordial side of the business. 

 

Lotor guided Shiro to a VIP section, overlooking the large stage perfectly sat in the middle of the strip club. 

 

“So happy you want to become aligned Shiro.” Lotor laughed. 

 

“Of course. It would only benefit us to become friends-” 

 

“Indeed. Oh, one of my favorites is coming onstage.” Lotor interrupted.  

 

Shiro looked down on the light brown skinned man. With excellent proportions. And  _ oh _ \- 

 

Bright blue eyes. 

 

Shiro watched the man with great intent. As he strode up the short walkway to the pole deadmiddle in the stage. Beaded silver short shorts, with a pair of matching six inch heels. His blue, sparkling lidded eyes gave a pointed sultry look in their direction. A heeled foot motioned to catch his leg around the pole. Beautifully, he swinged himself around the pole. 

 

Lotor laughed. “You can have him, if you want.” 

 

Shiro looked up at him. “But you said he's a favorite.” 

 

“He  _ is _ , but you seem very  _ keen _ on him. He's a gift. I promise, he's clean.” Lotor smirked. 

 

“I suppose you wouldn't have need for little things like that... with you getting married to Alfor’s daughter. Congratulations, on your engagement by the way.” Shiro said, sipping his drink. 

 

“She's strong-willed. Probably would kill me if I went back to sampling the dancers. So... it's better for favorites to go.” Lotor sighed. 

 

Shiro wouldn't mind a taste, but he knew that wasn't what Lotor meant.  _ Oh well _ , at worst he can he rid of him if it doesn't work out. If he isn't suited to what he likes. 

 

“I'll accept your gift then.” Shiro smiled. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Lance had been told to wait in the back after the show. Lotor asked for him, something he hadn't been told to do in almost a year. 

 

Not since the  _ engagement _ . 

 

Lance knew Lotor wouldn't be his. Lance had turned out to be such a slut after all. Lotor wouldn't marry a dancer. Let alone a slut… 

 

Lance's demeanor sparkled when Lotor came through the curtain. He was wearing a long white shirt with some silky blue pants. Not as nude as he had been earlier while dancing. 

 

“Ah Lance.” Lotor smiled till his pointed canines were on full display. “Meet Shiro.”

 

Lance looked at the other man. Short hair, some white on the top of his head. Deep scars, and a prosthetic arm. He looked fairly  _ dangerous _ . Lance knew Lotor was apart of the mafia world… perhaps this man was too. 

 

“Manners, Lance.” Lotor warned. 

 

“Hello Shiro.” He said, very quickly. 

 

Shiro said nothing, just gave a soft sound. Lance couldn't place  _ what _ type of sound, but it was a sound nonetheless. 

 

“He'll be your new...  _ caretaker _ . He's a new friend of mine, so you better be good.” 

 

Lotor paused for a second. “Don't soil my name,  _ Lance _ .” 

 

The shock was evident on Lance's face, but he stood stock still. He choose silence. He didn't want Lotor to be mad, so he decided to be good.

 

“Isn't he so polite? He's all yours Shiro.” Lotor laughed. 

 

Lance didn't know what to do when a guard was suddenly pulling him away from Lotor… and out the back door. Into a vehicle looking oddly more tank than jeep. 

 

Stared around the cabin. Dark, sleek. Different than the bright multi-colors vibrant hues he was used to from Lotor. 

 

**_Lotor_ ** .

 

Lotor didn't want him anymore. 

 

It left Lance feeling empty. 

 

Lotor had been there when Lance needed the money. Even let Lance work it off in the club. It was Lance's fault he let Lotor spoil him, think he was loved by him. He doted on Lance for almost two whole years before he heard about the engagement with Allura. After not seeing him for almost four months, then  _ that _ . 

 

Lance couldn't work in a normal job anymore. He loved the rush from working. Lotor taught him that. It was also Lotor who gave him away... He  _ knew _ Lance could never tell him no. 

 

When the door opened it gave Lance a fright. 

 

It was Shiro, and only Shiro who now sat in the back of this vehicle with him. A sheet of Glass kept them separate from the driver. 

 

Shiro sat across from Lance. “Champagne?” Shiro finally filled the void, holding a glass out to Lance. 

 

It was impolite to say no. Lance carefully took the drink. He could tell the vehicle was moving. “Thank you.” 

 

Even Lance could tell his voice was shaking. 

 

What's going to happen to him? 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Shiro brought Lance back to his home. He lived on the top floor his group owned. Others also stayed here, but they were all loyal long-time members of the  _ group _ . 

 

Lance had obediently followed Shiro out of the vehicle and into the building. 

 

The elevator ride was quiet. 

 

Both were unsure as to what the next step would be. 

 

Shiro left the elevator, and Lance again followed him silently. 

 

“This is my home. Do you… have a home?” Shiro finally broke the silence. 

 

“I stayed with the other dancers. From the club.” Lance replied. He only just noticed that they were now in what seems to be a living room. 

 

“Hm. What about family?” Shiro asked, removing his shoes. 

 

Lance stood still. “I haven't spoken to them in years.”

 

“A sob story huh?” Shiro sighed. “Come here.”

 

Lance moved until he stood directly in front of Shiro. 

 

Shiro noted the sexy look Lance gave him so close. Sexy… and fearful. “Sit down. Here.”

 

Lance plopped down thigh to thigh with Shiro. Then, all of a sudden, Shiro pulled Lance's legs up onto his lap. 

 

“These heels… I can't believe you walk around in these.” Shiro stated, carefully removing each one. 

 

Lance watched intently.  “Lotor said they make my legs look better. So I only ever wear heels.” 

 

“Lotor?” Shiro was holding tight on Lance's leg. “You must have really enjoyed his company. He said you were a favorite of his.” 

 

Lance perked up, a smile bubbling on his lips. “He did? Really?” 

 

Shiro glared back at him. Lance recognised he made a mistake. His smile was wiped away instantly. 

 

“He said favorites had to go. So he gave you to me. Permanently.” Shiro spat. 

 

Lance balked, but said nothing. 

 

“ _ Lotor… really is… abandoning me _ .” He thought quietly, to himself. 

 

“Can you cook?” Shiro asked. 

 

Lance looked taken aback. “I can… but I don't know if you'd enjoy cuban cuisine.”

 

“Hmm... Some quick rules, then.” Shiro said, before pushing Lance's legs away to stand up. “You'll service me. You will not be allowed to leave without my permission… if you dissatisfy me in any way I'll put you in someone else's care. Someone who is less hospitable than me.” 

 

Lance gulped, remembering Lotor told him to be good in Shiro's company. “I understand, Shiro.”

 

“Good. Now you need to shower. I can smell that gaudy perfume radiating off your body, and it stings my nose. Follow me.” Shiro started moving quickly, and Lance had to scramble to keep up.

 

Shiro walked about thirty feet to a secondary room, and then again to a bathroom area. All of it was very luxurious. The bathtub was even separate from the shower. 

 

“Take off your clothes. I'll find you something of mine to wear before your out.” Shiro stated. 

 

Lance quickly complied. He could tell Shiro's eyes were raking his body. It was so intimate. Different from the club… the only other one who had done this before was Lotor. 

 

“You look quite nice up close. I still won't take any chances. I'll take blood samples in the morning to make sure you're as clean as Lotor said.” Shiro said, picking up Lance's discarded clothing. 

 

“I didn't sleep with any club members… Lotor is the only person I've ever been with.” Lance tried to defend himself. He  _ was _ clean. Lotor regularly checked himself back when they were constantly together. 

 

“Hm. I still won't take any chances. Here.” Shiro turned on the water. 

 

And it came from the ceiling. Like  _ rainfall _ . 

 

“ _ Wow… I was right when I thought this place was luxurious _ .” Lance thought. “ _ The bathrooms at the Dancer's House were crappy at best.” _

 

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lotor had always been keen on manners. Manners were important. 

 

“Yes, yes. Get in.” Shiro nudged Lance into the spray. “I'll be back. Make sure you scrub your whole body. I don't want you to smell like a whore after you are finished.” 

 

Lance wanted to scoff, but didn't. He watched Shiro make his way out of the room with his clothes. He generously pooled the body wash into a scrub brush before washing himself thoroughly. By the time Shiro got back Lance had cleaned all his nooks and crannies. He was on his second shampoo lather, and this shampoo smells  _ divine _ . It was the really good salon products. No wonder Shiro said he smelt like a whore. Because he had. Like a cheap whore. 

 

“Out.” Shiro stated as Lance rinsed the shampoo away. 

 

He was quick to comply. 

 

Shiro gently wrapped a towel around Lance. “Have you ever been a pet before?” 

 

“Excuse me?” Lance asked. 

 

“A pet… a person who lives under another. You'll follow my rules, and will be either punished or rewarded depending on how well you follow them.” Shiro stated, before thoroughly drying Lance's hair. 

 

“Is that like… a bdsm thing.” Lance said in a quiet voice.

 

“It's used in those circles, yes. My idea about it might differ slightly, though.” Shiro said. 

 

“What's different?” Lance asked, big eyes staring right at Shiro. 

 

“I won't… treat you as if your an actual animal. I expect you to do as your told, and if you don't you'll receive punishment. Rewards happen with good behavior.” He winked.

 

Lance just keep staring at him. 

 

Shiro sighed. “We can set up a safe word as a precaution. When I'm too rough, you'll use this word to get me to stop. If for some reason you can not speak then you will give me a hand gesture.”

 

“And… what might those be?” Lance said, towel now lying lifeless on his head and shoulders. 

 

Shiro walked towards the counter to pick up some article of clothing. “The word… should be easy to remember, but distinct enough to hear… we'll go with  _ Voltron _ . The gesture will be to touch your ring finger to your thumb.”

 

“Voltron? Why Voltron?” Lance questioned. 

 

“It's after a cartoon from the 80s. Can you remember it?” Shiro said while removing the towel from Lance's shoulders and replacing it with what seemed to be a large t-shirt. “Arms up.”

 

Lance complied immediately. “Voltron?  _ And _ … ring finger to my thumb.” He said as he shimmied into the large shirt. 

 

“Excellent. Come, time to settle in to your room.” Shiro stated as he turned on his heel. 

 

“My… room?” Lance asked as he waddled behind Shiro. 

“Yes.” Shiro laughed. “Your room.” They walked out of the bathroom into the room they initially came through. 

 

“This is… mine?” Lance choked up, some sort of emotion overtaking him. 

 

“Yes. As long as you are good you'll  stay. Are you…” Shiro looked at Lance, who was now sniffling back tears. “Sit. Here.” Shiro motioned to the bed. 

 

“Sorry.” Lance furiously wiped away tears, unmoving from his spot just yet. “So s-sorry.” 

 

“Enough.” Shiro sat on the bed, and pulled Lance down so he was in his lap. “Don't apologize.” 

 

“Why are you crying Lance?” Shiro cooed after a moment of silence. 

 

_ “Lance hadn't cried until now.”  _ Shiro thought. “ _ Shaken, but never cried.” _

 

“It's just… well I roomed with a bunch of the dancers at the club… and even before that I never-” Lance's voice caught in his throat. “I never had anything to myself. Especially something this nice.” 

 

Shiro hummed. His chest giving out a soft vibration that Lance found quite comforting. “From now on don't think of the past. You're with me now, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Lance said, finding his head fit perfectly in Shiro's neck. 


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry I know I said in the comments that I would update this either Monday or Tuesday. Unfortunately I was a tired crying mess Monday after seeing infinity war, and Tuesday I had to get a new phone!!! So here is a late Wednesday update.

It was six in the morning when Shiro woke Lance up to draw blood for the tests. He noted Lance's discomfort with the needle. “I'm having this sent out immediately. We should know the results by one in the afternoon.”

 

“That fast?” Lance questioned, trying not to look at the needle penetrating his arm. 

 

“I have connections.” Shiro stated, but without any further explanation. 

 

“What will you do when the tests come back?” Lance asked, filling the void between them.

 

Shiro sighed. “You're extremely inquisitive, Lance. Be careful… sometimes it's better to not know the answer.” 

 

Lance sucked in a breath. “ _ He won't… kill me, right? _ ” 

 

“Don't worry yet. We'll proceed once the tests are back. In the meantime, I have work. I'll be back when I have the results.” Shiro said, before turning to walk out of the room. 

 

Lance watched him intently as he left. He was tired from the last day's events, and perhaps even woosy from his blood being drawn. He doesn't like needles, never did. As a child his Mama would have to hold him down just to get a shot. 

 

_ “Mama _ …” 

 

Lance hadn't seen his family in a long time. They shunned him after he came out. He took to the streets, and was then picked up by Lotor. Lance found a lot of solace in Lotor. He was his savior… and he used Lance as a convenient lover. Only Lotor's lover… no one else. Lotor taught him so much, and gave him a job at the club. 

 

Now even Lotor has shunned him. 

 

Lance let go of a harsh sigh before falling asleep again. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Lance.” Shiro stated, leaning over him. “Wake up.”

 

Lance shot forward in the bed, almost colliding with Shiro. 

 

To which Shiro responded by abruptly pushing him back down onto the bed. “Woah. Calm down.”

 

“Sorry. _ Sorry _ . I didn't mean to-” Lance started. 

 

“Enough. It is fine. I have the results for your tests.” Shiro stated while retracting his hand away from Lance's chest. 

 

“Oh?” Lance said softly. “And?”

 

“You were clean. Extremely so. Also we have the same blood type. Which could become handy later... Very few people around here have O negative blood.” Shiro stated. It sounded like he was talking more to himself than Lance towards the end. 

 

“So… what now?” Lance asked under his breath. 

 

Shiro let go of a chuckle before looking into Lance's eyes. “Now it's time for a taste.”

 

The expression with which Shiro looked at him made Lance's face heat up. He slowly bat his eyes at him, and found himself gravitating closer to Shiro. 

 

Then Shiro caught Lance's chin in his grasp. He moved forward slowly before their lips pressed together. Lance gave in quickly, moving to find more from the larger man. Shiro compiled readily, and soon the kiss was deep. It was as if they were caressing each other's souls. Passion rolled through them in waves. Lance wiggled his way from under the covers. He kneeled on the bed while Shiro momentarily stayed in his sitting position. 

 

Soon it wouldn't be enough for either of them. Shiro pushing until Lance was pressed against the wall. His flesh hand riding the large shirt up the brown man's skin. He caressed the soft skin along Lance's sides almost lovingly. 

 

It didn't take long for clothes to become a issue, leaving the men scrambling to get undressed as fast as possible. 

 

Shiro kissed Lance's jaw softly as his hard-on throbbed between them. Lance glanced at the flesh, and  _ oh _ -

 

_ Shiro was huge.  _

 

Lance gulped, and Shiro heard it. Which lead him to let go of a soft laugh. Then Shiro hoisted Lance into the air in a quick fashion. His hands hard pressed into Lance's ass, and kneading the softness. Lance took that as an opportunity to kiss Shiro's own neck much like he had done to Lance moments before. 

 

“You're a adorable thing Lance…” Shiro gave another kiss, this time making a effort to leave a mark on the tan man's skin. “Time to make a mess of you.”

 

Lance wasn't sure where the lube came from, but there was definitely lube on Shiro’s fingers as he dipped two inside him at a slow pace. All while still holding Lance's weight with his prosthetic arm. Lance let go of a gasp that evolved into a moan the next time Shiro's lips sucked onto his neck. 

 

Lance was putty in the unfamiliar man's hands. Especially so when Shiro nudged in a third finger. 

 

Lance's whole body weighted down on Shiro, yet Shiro was unfazed. Only a flush, and hard eyed stare were given to Lance. 

 

Lance's ass was empty soon from Shiro abruptly pulling his hand away. A groan left Lance's lips, and a chuckle escaped Shiro's for the second time that evening. “Patience yields focus… what's the safe word Lance?”

 

Lance passively looked into Shiro's eyes, “Voltron?” 

 

A wicked smile formed on Shiro's face… and Lance was dropped point blank onto Shiro's dick. 

 

Lance screamed while arching his back against the wall. “Fuck! Fuck-” He sobbed. 

 

Shiro slowly lifted Lance back off his dick. A move which Lance's hypersensitivity at the moment was not helping. Lance looked through the tears at the man whose dick was halfway inside him and Shiro looked… happy? It had a hint of the devil behind that wicked smile. 

 

Right then Shiro pushed against his prostate. Causing his body to violently shiver, and a startled moan escaped his lips. 

 

Shiro took note of that reaction with wonder. His rational side thinking slower is better, but another side… telling him to treat the man in his arms to the kind of fucking that leaves you unable to walk in the morning. 

 

The latter side won out, and Shiro started to thrust madly into Lance. His cock grazing his prostate every time he moved.

 

Lance was lost to it. He was mumbling out unintelligible words, and letting go of high pitched moans. His body was strained by the constant need to fall into the floor he was quite a few feet above. 

 

And Lance came. Violently with satisfaction. His cum covered him, and his body immediately went limp in Shiro's arms. 

 

Shiro responded by chuckling, and proceeded to walk them to a actual bed. Lance took notice when Shiro accidentally slipped out of him in the process. 

 

Lance was hit with a sudden thought as Shiro carefully laid him on the bed. “You didn't cum.” His voice was scratchy. 

 

Shiro just smiled at him. “The fun isn't over yet.” And Shiro just… licked Lance's cum off his belly. All of it. Shiro looked him dead in the eye as he held out his tongue covered in Lance's seed and proceeded to swallow all of it. 

 

“Holyshit that's the hottest thing I've ever-” Lance started. But Shiro just went and swallowed Lance whole. No choking, and a beautiful suction plus perfect tongue… 10/10 head in Lance's eyes. Too bad Lance couldn't concentrate for long due to how over sensitive he was. 

 

It was then that Shiro coaxed another orgasm out of him. Lance was left a twitchy mess on the bed as Shiro swallowed down a second load, and then left some lingering love Bites on his inner thighs. 

 

Lance's thighs were pulled high into the air. The motion startled Lance out of the euphoric state he was currently lingering in. Shiro pushed himself in with ease. Lance cooed from underneath but he lacked the energy to do much else. He could felt each crack of their hips coming together, and the swell when he knew Shiro was close. 

 

The release inside Lance was sudden. Lance could feel all of it, but his dick was too worn out to appreciate the feeling. 

 

Shiro gave a soft noise before pulling out; a drabble of cum following his wake. 

 

Lance was left a wet mess. He knew Shiro was staring at him as he slipped two fingers inside himself, and brought his now graciously cum covered fingers to his mouth. Licking them until they were clean. 

 

“I think you'll be a excellent addition here Lance.” Shiro smiled, and Lance closed his eyes. He didn't know how tired he was until now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what kinks y'all like and I might add them in?? Or just your thoughts abt the fic in general.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow chapter. A lot of Lance's inner monologue. Some witty back and forth between him and Shiro. Oh, and a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments inspired me so I threw myself into it. So here is a new chapter only a day from the last update! More smut will come soon, have no fear.

Lance woke up to an empty bed the next morning. And found himself back in his room. He didn't feel as sticky as before either. Did Shiro clean him?

 

Lance threw his legs over the edge, and tired to stand to walk to the bathroom. Except his legs buckled beneath him, and he suddenly found himself braced on the floor.

 

“Holy shit-” Lance croaked, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “ _Even my voice is almost gone_.”

 

His attempt to get up on his legs a second time was semi-successful compared to the first. He was at least able to scramble back onto the bed.

 

Lance thought about yesterday. He had never had sex that exhausted him. Lotor also never made a point to coast as many orgasms that Shiro had. Lance was never a priority for Lotor, and he… only ever satisfied himself.

 

Lance laughed. “Of course he didn't… it's not like he actually cared for me.”

 

“ _But then why would Shiro? Because he enjoyed it? It's obvious it's not because he cared! We've known each other for less than two days!_ ” Lance kept going in circles in his mind before deciding he should try to stand again.

 

He was cautious while getting up. At least this time he didn't instantly fall to the ground. He hobbled his way... _slowly_ to the bathroom.

 

Inside he found the giant mirror, and his reflection. Purpling bruises covered his body. He grimaced at them, but found it oddly satisfying. Lotor never left marks. Lance had always done his best to look unblemished and pretty at the club. Now he just looked like a hot mess.

 

First he needed to pee. Peeing after sex is important! Even though Lance is sure it's been quite a few hours since Shiro had been fucking him, still. Shouldn't hold that in.

 

Then he decided to watch the water fill up the tub, and made sure the temperature was good. He proceeded to smell all the shampoos and conditioners laid about. Lavender was a common theme. He poured some soap under the stream to start some bubbles. Not too much, but enough to make the bathroom smell nice. Finally he carefully sat himself in the water, but still he was not ready for the stinging sensations shooting from his ass to his back.

 

Lance guess he must have ripped a small bit despite Shiro's efforts to prep him. And his back… well, he was getting fucked into a wall last night.

 

He sighed loudly.

 

“Not liking your bath?” Shiro asked from the doorway.

 

Lance's head snapped in that direction. “No, no I am! It's great… really.”

 

Shiro hummed as a response.

 

Lance watched as the other approached him.

 

“Was there any left inside?” Shiro finally spoke, filling the void.

 

“What?” Lance croaked.

 

“Cum. I tired to clean it out before I put you to bed.” Shiro stated.

 

Lance quickly looked down, then back at Shiro wide eyed.

 

“You forgot I came inside you yesterday?” Shiro offered.

 

“No. Yes… maybe? I couldn't… walk this morning. I was just more focused on that.” Lance spoke softly.

 

“You seem to have made it to the bathroom in one piece.” Shiro laughed.

 

“Yeah, well it was a lot of effort to get here.” Lance scowled unintentionally.

 

“You could have stayed in bed.” Shiro stated.

 

“No way!” Lance said, a little aggravated. He did his best not to show it though.

 

Shiro knelt down beside Lance.

 

Lance just stared at him bug eyed.

 

“I would have helped you once I got home.” Shiro stated.

 

Lance sunk down further into the water. “I didn't even know you left.”

 

“I didn't want to wake you, otherwise I would have told you I was leaving.” Shiro said, and gently turned Lance's face towards him.

 

Lance gave a defeated sigh. “Aren't you uncomfortable kneeling like that?”

 

“No, but I will need to leave again soon... You're pruning. Let me help you.” Shiro said before he pulled the plug to release the water, and carefully lifted Lance into his arms.

 

Lance made one noise of shock, but ultimately just gave in to Shiro's hold. “You didn't have to-”

 

“No.” Shiro interrupted. “I did.”

 

Lance stared up at him one more time before Shiro softly placed him on the bed.

 

Lance saw the wetness he left behind on Shiro's shirt. “Oh no your shirt…” Lance then looked down at the bed. “And the bed. They're all wet.”

 

Shiro laughed before removing the shirt he was wearing. “Better?”

 

“Oh my sweet Lord above.” Lance uttered quickly. The natural lighting… and how much of an absolute unit Shiro looked like was doing something to Lance.

 

“You're half mast soldier.” Shiro teased as Lance quickly covered his growing cock shamefully.

 

“I'll get a towel.” He added swiftly as a bright red Lance watched on.

 

It was mere moments before Shiro was back with a fluffy towel in hand. And carefully he pulled the towel around Lance, and began to wipe away the excess water.

 

“You cleaned me last night, didn't you?” Lance asked.

 

“I did. You passed out with my cum inside you, after all… I couldn't let you sleep with that inside you. It also seems I didn't prepare you enough.” Shiro sighed.

 

“You did well with it overall... I just don't think my body was ready for such a large cock.” Lance said, blue eyes staring up at gray.

 

Shiro let go of a chuckle. “Glad to know my dick is bigger than Lotors.”

 

“Uh, ah… no, Shiro! I didn't mean-” Lance let go of a frustrated huff.

 

“You don't have to explain it. Your body hadn't experienced something of my _size_ before. That's all.” Shiro couldn't remember how long it had been since he tried to hold back his laughter… maybe far too long.

 

Lance looked at him pointedly. “It's been awhile period for me anyway. It was going to feel like a stretch even if you weren't _above average_.”

 

Shiro looked down on the tan skinned man, before carefully pulling away the towel he left draped across him. “I'll grab you a shirt.”

 

“Why? Aren't we-”

 

“Going to fuck? No. One; I have to go back to work soon. Two; you need to heal after our first escapade.” Shiro said as he motioned Lance to lift up his arms.

 

“You are really… caring.” Lance said as he slipped into the overly large shirt.

 

“You were given to me, and I made the decision to make you my pet. Of course I'd treat you with care.” Shiro stated. “This.” Shiro pulled a tube of something from his pocket. “Is your ointment for the tears. You should be able to apply it yourself, but if you find it too taxing then wait till I'm back. I will do it for you.”

 

“Okay.” Lance said softly. “Is there… anything else I can help you with?”

 

“No. Just focus on healing.” Shiro smiled.

 

“Okay.” Lance said, deflating into the bed.

 

“There are food products in the kitchen. Feel free to partake in any of it while I'm gone. There is a landline also located in the kitchen, along was a sheet of paper with my number on it. Call only if it is a emergency. Understand?”

 

“Okay Daddy.” Lance slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“ _Daddy? Seriously!?_ ” He thought.

 

Shiro gave him a quirked eyebrow in response... Before saying, “Till later, Lance.” While walking out of the room.

 

Lance watched with round eyes as Shiro closed the door behind him. He quietly screamed to himself. Old habits die hard.

 

Lance flipped away from the wet print his ass had left. He twirled his hair in his thumbs. It was still damp. _Man_ he wishes he could have a blowdryer right now.

  


The temperature in the room was warm, not cool. Soon he found himself drifting back into sleep.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

When Lance woke up his stomach was growling, and he desperately wanted something to eat.

 

So he carefully stood on shaky legs to wander out of the room.

 

Conveniently the only lights on where at the kitchen area. The living room was only illuminated by the city lights. It seemed as if their may be an actual outdoor area from what Lance could tell from glancing through the large glass double doors. He thought about exploring, but decided he should eat something first.

 

Lance first became aware of the time when he read the microwaves digital clock. It told him that the time was currently two in the morning.

 

“ _Is Shiro back?_ ” Lance thought as he looked at his options in the fridge. Deciding that he wanted a small snack rather than creating a whole meal. An assortment of fruit laid out on the counter top. Lance carefully picked up a peach. Then he washed it, and took a bite. It was juicy to say the least.

 

That was when Lance became aware of the figure staring at him. Eyes gleaming in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. An Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So life being a bit mean and it's hard to find time to write. I don't ever pre-plan so when I sit down to write it's mostly just me spewing out whatever comes to my dumb head. Aka I have no idea what I'm doing. Hopefully I'll start adding more smut and shit and stop doing an actual story bwhaha.

“Who're you?” Lance whispered, backing up against the counter. 

 

The eyes stared for a moment before the figure stepped into the light. A man with dark hair stepped forward. “My name… is Keith.” 

 

“Did Shiro send you?” Lance asked. 

 

“No.” Keith took a step closer. “He didn't.” 

 

Lance gulped, before eyeing something to use as a weapon in case this person came at him. 

 

“I didn't come up here to hurt you.” Keith stated. “Just wanted to catch a glimpse of you. Didn't think you'd be up.” 

 

Lance eyed the man in wary fashion. “It's two in the morning.” 

 

“I didn't want Shiro to see me.” Keith said. 

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

 

“We aren't… on speaking terms right now. And when we do talk it's only about business.” Keith huffed. 

 

“You still shouldn't be here... Right? Will Shiro be back soon?” Lance asked. 

 

“No. He won't be. He does his rounds of the facilities on Fridays.” Keith stated. 

 

“Do you… work for him or something?” Lance said, crossing his arms. 

 

“Or something.” Keith let go of a bitter laugh. “I used to be like you. A pet.” 

 

Lance just stared blankly at him, unsure about what was currently going on. “ _ This… Keith guy? He's Shiro ex-pet? It's two AM! _ ”

 

“What? Nothing to say?” Keith snarkily said taking another step towards Lance. 

 

“Are you… angry?” Lance tried to put more space between them. 

 

“Angry?” Keith said it like it was a revelation. “No. He'll tire of you soon.” 

 

“Oh.” Lance said. It made him anxious. He doesn't like being talked to like this. Then Lance remembered the phone. It sat about three feet from where Lance stood. 

 

“Oh? That's it?” Keith seethed with a curt laugh.

 

Lance took that moment to try to quickly grab the phone. 

 

Keith lunged. Knocking Lance and the phone to the ground. “Don't be dramatic.” Keith stood over Lance who was holding his head. He smacked it down into the floor. He groaned. 

 

“What's your fucking  _ problem _ !?” Lance snapped, yelling beneath the other. 

 

Keith kicked Lance, and then rested his foot on his chest to keep him down. “I don't  _ have _ a problem.” 

 

Lance just glared up at Keith. Keith watched him for a moment before sighing, and retracting his foot. Lance scrambled into a sitting position. 

 

“I shouldn't have came up here.” Keith huffed. “I knew I would get upset. I shouldn't have…” 

 

Lance didn't say anything. Just continued to glare up at him. 

 

“You have more fire in you than the last couple.” Keith turned towards the elevator. “See you around Slut.” 

 

Lance watched the man go with anger and confusion. 

 

…And he was still hungry. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Lance couldn't sleep after he ate, so he didn't. It was five in the morning when Shiro got home. Didn't even notice Lance sitting against the glass doors leading outdoors at first. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro questioned, pulling his tie loose. “Why are you out here?” 

 

Lance looked at Shiro. “I can't sleep.” 

 

Shiro could tell Lance had cried. “Were you more injured than I thought?” 

 

“I am, but it's not your doing… I was a bit brash in the kitchen earlier. Got myself hurt.” Lance said, his sleepiness catching up to him. 

 

Shiro eyed Lance with curiosity. He knew he wasn't lying, but it seemed like there was more to be said. “Come. Let's go to sleep.” 

 

Lance stood carefully, and leaned against Shiro as they walked to his room. 

 

Shiro stayed with Lance until he fell asleep.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Lance.” Shiro said in a gruff tone. 

 

Lance blinked his eyes a few times. “What time is it?” 

 

Shiro turned to look at the clock. “It's almost three in the afternoon.” 

 

Lance sat up, taking in a sharp breath. His shirt was off. 

 

Shiro looked into his eyes. Blue meeting grey. “You have a bruise I didn't give you.”

 

“I know.” Lance couldn't like to Shiro. Shiro was his… master? But even more so a  _ gangster _ . 

 

“Was it Keith?” Were the next words to tumble out of Shiro's mouth. Lance's shocked expression told Shiro enough. “He's always making trouble when I bring in someone new.” 

 

“You do this… a lot?” Lance whispered. 

 

Shiro eyed him cautiously. “I've been known to have pets. Keith was my first.” 

 

“Then why-” 

 

“Is he still around?” Shiro chuckled. It felt darker than usual. “Being a pet didn't suit him… but other tasks did. Plus it's hard to throw someone out after they save your life.” 

 

Lance looked at Shiro with wide eyes. “And what happened with the other pets? Before me?” 

 

“Some were tested and unclean. They had to be removed immediately. I've had a few that stayed for the better part of a month, but ultimately found themselves unhappy here.” Shiro stated, cool as ice. “I'll have the Doc come here to look you over. Make sure nothing's broken.” 

 

Lance gulped and leaned back against a pillow. 

 

Shiro sighed, softly petting the top of  Lance's head. “You're beautiful, Lance.” 

 

Lance just stared. Wishing he could go back to the club. Back to hoping to catch glimpses of Lotor. Less of all this ex-pet beating him up shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment keeps me sane. Also sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some foreplay at the end but no legit smut yet. After this chapter though... Smut ahoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer!! I'll be adding in your guys ideas I asked about a couple chapters back for the sex bits from here on out. Probably will get a little less story based until I'm satisfied.

“Lance.” Shiro's voice called out to him from the darkness sleep gave him. “Lance?”

 

He opened his eyes, finding the scarred mobster standing above him. “Lance.”

 

“Hello Shiro.” Lance mumbled, as he lifted his body from his sleeping position. Sleep covering his eyes. 

 

“Will you come with me to the living area?” He asks. His look was serious, and extremely sharp. 

 

“Yes?” Lance pulled his sore body off the bed. 

 

Shiro's hand rested on Lance's back, guiding him. Lance held a look of slight confusion. 

 

That was until he saw Keith standing in the center of the living area. His eyes quickly snapped up to Shiro. 

 

“ _ Why is this guy back _ !?” He thought to himself. 

 

“Keith is here to apologise.” Shiro stated, softly. 

 

Lance said nothing. Tense air filled the room. Keith appeared rather annoyed. 

 

Shiro gave Keith a cold glare. 

 

Keith sighed. “I went too far.” 

 

“Keith.” Shiro leveled. 

 

“I apologize for my behavior.” Keith tucked his arms under each other. 

 

Shiro sighed. “I'd like us all to sit.” 

 

Keith complied with a huff, sitting alone on a loveseat. Shiro softly guided Lance to sit next to him on the longer couch. 

 

“I don't want to find Lance black and blue gazing up at nothing in the AM anymore. If I do find out you've been acting like this again, I'll send you to a  _ branch office _ Keith.” Shiro spoke, hands threaded together. 

 

“No… Shiro.” Keith whimpered.

 

Shiro locked gazes with Keith. “You have become a great asset to me, but we made it clear that day you weren't you act like my whore anymore… this  _ jealousy _ doesn't suit you.” 

 

Keith balked. 

 

“What?” Lance whispered under his breath. Because some part of his brain had him convinced Keith and Shiro still fucked. 

 

Shiro looked at Lance, then back at Keith. “Tell him what you said to me that day.”

 

Keith paled. “That… I don't like having sex. That I didn't want to be in a physical relationship with you.”

 

“That's the gist of it. So quit acting like we're intimate. That ended two years ago-”

 

“ _ Two years? Like… when I met Lotor… _ ” Lance thought. 

 

“At your request. Stop all this bullshit with the new pets. With anyone I fuck.” Shiro stared, unimpressed at Keith. 

 

Lance could see the pain in Keith's expression. He knew the pain of someone desperately wishing another man would care for him... But what right did Lance to hop into the conversation? After all, he's  _ only a pet _ .

 

“Understood.  _ Shirogane _ .” And Keith took that moment to run away from them both. Bolting from the scene like a spooked horse. 

 

Shiro waited until Keith's entire presence was long gone to address Lance who was now sitting quietly by his side. “He shouldn't bother you again.”

 

Lance let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Okay.”

 

Shiro gently pushed Lance's chin up. “I'll be gone for a week on business starting this afternoon.”

 

Lance hadn't expected the news at all. Shiro could see fear in the blue eyes. 

 

“I promise Keith won't touch you again. He's leaving on this trip with me. As always the fridge will be stocked, and you may call me if you have an emergency.” Shiro added. 

 

“So soon?” Was all Lance could utter. 

 

“I know it's only been a few days since your arrival, but I have some outreaching to do that's been in the works for several months. You do not outweigh the business.” He dropped Lance's chin. 

 

Lance seemed to still be unsettled. Perhaps it was the thought of simply being alone. He avoided Shiro's gaze. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked. 

 

“I understand.” Lance softly spoke. 

 

“Good.” Shiro smiled. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Shiro showed Lance around the penthouse fully. 

 

Lance was surprised by the mcfrickin helipad on the opposite side of the pool. Some pretty flowers lined the high fence outside. Spaces were clear along the fence using a type of glass to overlook the skyline of the city. 

 

Shiro liked Lance's interest in, well, anything. 

 

When Lance let his guard down his expressions were lovely… which is what Shiro like to think about. 

 

_ How _ Lance would react. 

 

To everything, and anything.

 

Shiro is happy that he picked Lance up from the club that night.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Lance fell into a pattern. One far too domestic than what he was used to. 

 

First he woke up. He was on Shiro's schedule now, so when he left for work he was awake. 

 

That very first hour of the day was dedicated to actually waking up. 

 

Then the second to making himself something to eat. 

 

Third he washed any dishes from that morning or the night before. 

 

Fourth was spend sitting out at the patio drinking sweet tea. 

 

Fifth he made sure to take any medicine he received from the “group” doctor, which includes the ointment for his ass. 

 

The sixth and seventh are naptime. 

 

The eighth hour aka after naptime he has a light snack. Shiro occasionally shows up around then to collect things from his office, which is always locked. Lance only saw a peak of the room once, but Shiro was quick to shut the door. They don't usually talk much during that time, and Lance hasn't seen him eat anything during that time either. 

 

Hour 9 rolls around and Shiro's gone again. Lance does the dishes, and makes sure everything is clean. Shiro told him after the second day of him cleaning he didn't need to do it, but he felt too anxious doing nothing so he kept it up. 

 

He found a one of those cheap packs of cards in a drawer, and passes a couple hours with solitaire. He avoids the TV, or well… he doesn't know how to use it. Better not to touch it just in case, or else he'll feel like he'll break it somehow. 

 

After that slow passage of time he reaches hour 11 or 12 of being awake he starts dinner. Shiro didn't expect Lance to make him a full meal at all by the look on his face. 

 

“You're recovering.” Shiro had said, with surprising worry. “You should focus on resting.”

 

To which Lance responded to by pushing this full plate of food towards Shiro to eat. “Cooking just for myself... is lonely.”

 

So Shiro ate, and ate  _ well.  _ Meaning he downed two full helpings of the shredded beef he made. 

Lance could appreciate his appetite. He didn't have as big of one since he left his family. Sometimes he wished he could taste his Abuela’s cooking another time. 

 

By the time dinner is done it's hour fourteen. Only a few hours left until they need to sleep again. 

 

And Lance. 

 

Lance can feel Shiro's sexual tension when they're together. It rolls off him in waves. The way his body moves, the way he roams Lance's body with his eyes. 

 

About four days in he told Shiro he didn't need to hold himself back, but Shiro was too earnest about it. 

 

“No. I won't touch you again until your fully healed.” He said as he shut down Lance. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

It was six days after that Shiro did touch him again. 

 

The bruises were mostly healed since the run-in with Keith, and his ass was making excellent progress in the healing department as well. 

 

Lance had taken a shower before he went to Shiro one last time before he headed to sleep. Usually this time was spent talking or Lance watched Shiro read something. A paper, or the occasional book. He had sat a little closer than usual. His time in the shower had left his skin hot, but Lance was also… quite in the mood to be dicked down. He knew it would come eventually if he stayed with Shiro. 

 

Shiro gave a quick glance away from what he was reading. Lance sat in the oversized shirt, boxers peeking out just below the fabric. Legs seemed to stretch in a lovely way, that all lead back to one thing. His dick… being obviously hard. Shiro's eyes came back up to scan Lance's face. A slight flush of the cheeks, and a nervous air radiating off him. “Lance you've been using that cream everyday, correct?” 

 

Lance looked up knowing full well Shiro usually doesn't ask questions at this point of the day. “I have.”

 

“Perfect.” Shiro stated as he put his papers aside. Then he proceeded to lift Lance up by the waist on to his lap. Lance wanted to help at the surprising motion. “You're looking lovely Lance.” 

 

Lance hummed into Shiro as their lips crashed together. Soft kisses quickly turning violent, and needy. Shiro's hand found Lance's clothed hard on. The friction leaving Lance moaning into kisses. Lance did his best to start to unbutton Shiro's dress slacks and belt. All of it far too slow. By the time they were undone Shiro's own hard on peaked out of his pants. To which Lance started to grind his dick against. Rough and slow. 

 

It made him feel like he was back in the club, working the pole. Only this time it was a different kind of pole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts or give me ideas for what kind of kinks or sexy times things you wanna see in this story!! And thanks to those who have read my story and enjoyed it. I appreciate y'all a lot.


	6. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm losing momentum with writing lately, and it's becoming harder for me to feel motivated to write at all. So for now this is the end of this fic. If I happen to find that spark again perhaps I'll pick it up, but for now this will be the end.

Lance was able to weasle Shiro out of his clothes. Pawing at them like the nuisance they were. 

 

Shiro was more than happy to oblige Lance's endeavors. Now nude, with his dick fully erect bouncing helplessly between them. 

 

Lance wanted to keep straddling Shiro. He wanted the control for a moment. So he rubbed their dicks together. 

 

Shiro sat with an amused smile, but lacking what Lance really wanted. He wanted to see Shiro… less controlled, and check of his emotions. Lance wanted to be ravished by him. 

 

Some color came to Shiro's face at the friction, but he was still far too bemused. 

 

So Lance took a chance, and lined his ass up with Shiro's dick. 

 

“Wait-” Shiro started, but was cut off by Lance devouring him. 

 

Only slightly was he caught off guard. As Lance smoothly rotated his hips, falling down carefully… purposefully. 

 

A small grunt passed Shiro's lips. Lance wanted more. 

 

Except going fast, quick… wasn't his style. He wanted Shiro to memorize the way he feels. 

 

“You've been stretching yourself, haven't you?” Shiro huffed, still having that slight smile on his face. 

 

“Oh?” Lance giggled, then let go of a moan. “You noticed?” 

 

“It was… a smooth transition.” Shiro said, way too seriously. 

 

To which Lance burst out laughing, and Shiro was greeted by a sudden extreme tightness from Lance. 

 

“Shit!” Shiro mumbled, under his breath. 

 

Lance was happy he was getting to Shiro… even if that last bit was unplanned. The ex-stripper can't say he is completely unscathed either. He needed to stretch himself for Shiro anyway, because- 

 

“-you’re bigger than Lotor.” Lance snapped his eyes up when he felt Shiro's dick twitch inside him. 

 

Then Shiro was moving his own hips, violently. Lance couldn't pace himself anymore, the way he wanted. Shiro's switch was flipped. His nails dug into Shiro's shoulders helplessly as he tried to regain some control on the situation. 

 

It took a few minutes for Lance to sync his own grind down with Shiro's thrusts. He could tell he was unraveling. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance moaned into the crook of the mobsters neck. Lance's hips bobbed effortlessly in time with Shiro's now. Lance was hard, too hard,  _ painfully _ hard. His breaths were gasps. “S-shiro-”

 

“Keep saying my name like that and you'll be unable to walk for two days.” The crack of their hips filled the room. 

 

Lance smirked. “ _ Shiro _ .” And the tan boy's tongue licked up the other's neck.

 

Shiro… seemed to almost growl with the way the groan sounded falling from his mouth. Shiro took that moment to thrown Lance down belly first into the couch. Causing them to separate. 

 

Shiro seemed as if he was inspecting Lance's hole. Shiro stretched it wide, until it gaped open helplessly. Tentatively he pushed his thumb into the hole. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ -” Lance hissed out below him. “-don’t be a tease.” 

 

“I thought you liked teasing?” Shiro laughed. 

 

The cat caught the mouse and was holding him up by the tail. 

 

“ _ Please _ don't tease me  _ Shiro _ .” Lance moaned out from underneath him. 

 

Shiro let go of a breathy sigh, obviously having not been left completely unaffected. 

 

It was one smooth motion back inside Lance. 

 

Then he reared back, and plowed in. Again and again. Making Lance feel weak, and light headed. His hard on ached. He reached out to touch himself-

 

“No touching.” Shiro stated as he pinned both of Lance's hands behind his back. “Feel me inside you. Cum from that only.” 

 

Shiro kept moving, kept slamming back down into Lance relentlessly. Lance became a unintelligible mess. Moans and broken words. Shiro did his best to restrain himself, but Lance felt exceptionally good that day. The perfect tightness, slick, and ready. 

 

Lance's pitch went high, and he let go of two words. “ _ I'm cuming _ !” 

 

Shiro smiled once more as Lance spilled himself into the leather couch. He felt his own finish coming on. Hard, fast… 

 

He released inside of Lance with a moan of his own. Pressing deep, while finally letting Lance's arms go. 

 

They each fell limp on Lance's sides. As did the rest of Lance. 

 

Shiro, finally coming down from his high, picked Lance up from where he just went limp on the couch. 

 

Lance couldn't move. Honestly he couldn't really feel much of anything at that moment. He was blissed out way too hard. His cum was cooling on his stomach. Which was kinda gross, but he didn't have the mental capacity to deal with it. 

 

Shiro walked them into Lance's room, and again into his bathroom. 

 

“We gotta clean up?” Lance mumbled softly. 

 

“Always.” Shiro sighed. 

 

Lance waited on the way too large counter for the tub to fill with steamy water. He watched his legs dangle above the tiled floor. Finally the tub was full, but  _ no _ . Shiro had other plans than to just drop Lance into the steaming bliss. 

 

“It'll scald you if you go in right now, so first, we shower.” He spoke gently. 

 

“I have to  _ stand _ ?” Lance grumbled as Shiro carefully helped him off the counter. 

 

“I'll be right here to help you, don't worry.” Shiro spoke directly into Lance's ear. 

 

Lance let go of a sound of discontent. 

 

Shiro walked the both of them to the shower stall, which had already been running. The water was lukewarm. 

 

Lance haphazardly threw his arms around Shiro's neck as he braced to stand on his own feet again. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asks, the spray hitting their sides. 

 

Lance turned his head to look Shiro square in the face. “I'm numb, but it's not a bad feeling.” 

 

Shiro sighed. “We have to look for tears.” 

 

“Now?” Lance mumbled. 

 

“Might as well… have to clean you out. Here.” Shiro turned Lance so his hands were splayed out on the wall, and his back arched slightly. He could tell the water had ran some of the cum off already. 

 

“Standing isn't pleasant, even if it doesn't hurt…” Lance whispered under his breath. 

 

“Once we're done you won't have to stand.” Shiro took that moment to spread Lance's ass apart, and carefully started to clean out his ass with his fingers. Carefully, in case there really was tears. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ .” Lance hissed out. “I'm half erect this isn't okay.” 

 

Shiro laughed, snaking his other hand around to grasp Lance's cock. 

 

Lance in return let go of a startled gasp. 

 

After which Shiro slowly cleaned out Lance. All while having a steady, much faster pace jerking the other off. Lance got hard with the smooth friction, and his already spent body was reaching another orgasm. 

 

His forehead pressed against the smooth shower wall. The coolness compared to the spray felt nice… and Shiro was relentless as Lance's body convulsed. He let go of another orgasm, the color being clearer than the last. 

 

Shiro pulled Lance's body into his own, and made sure to clean off the new mess the other had made. 

 

Lance was so blissed out he could barely think. He was extremely worn out, and sleepy. Good thing Shiro was doing all the work. 

 

Soon the shower was turned off, and the two men were nestled into the tub together. 

 

Lance let go of a peaceful sigh as his body seemed to melt back into Shiro's. 

 

Shiro himself wore a look of utter affection was he stared at the back of the tan man's brunette locks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. If you ever wanna talk my Tumblr is @voltron-honey


End file.
